


I don't want to move, you're too comfy

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reiji makes horrible kink jokes, Swearing cuz RanRan can't hold his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Reiji and Ranmaru enjoy an autumn afternoon together.





	I don't want to move, you're too comfy

“I don’t want to move, you’re too comfy.”

Ranmaru grunted as Reiji clung even more onto him.

“Hmm ‘m not…”

“Yes you are !”

It was a very cold October afternoon. Ranmaru and Reiji had managed, for the first time in a long while, to get a free afternoon together and alone, something that happened nearly once every six months.

As the afternoon proved itself to be too cold and lazy to do anything, Reiji had outdone himself in levels of “Let’s do cute couple things because we are a sweet couple RanRan, aren’t we ?”.

As a consequence, Ranmaru had found himself wearing a big pull-over and sweatpants with warm socks, an outfit that matched Reiji’s.

But seeing Reiji so happy with his hair up and his gorgeous neck for him to devour made it all worth it.

In the continuation of his quest to make them both have a cozt afternoon, Reiji had prepared warm coffee with cinnamon and a few biscuits. They had settled on the couch and zapped through programs to eventually just decide to watch a shitty movie with shitty acting and Reiji kept scolding Ranmaru about how saying everything is shitty is just not nice and “shouldn’t come out from such a cute mouth”.

So they had spent a few cozy hours on the couch with Reiji in Ranmaru’s arms, drinking coffee with cinnamon and eating biscuits and watching a shitty movie.So life was well. Reiji was falling asleep in his arms.

Except now Ranmaru had to pee.

And so here they were, Ranmaru telling Reiji to just move and Reiji refusing to because he deemed his boyfriend “too comfy”.

“Reiji, seriously. I’m gonna pee on myself and on you if I have to.”

“Ew, RanRan, gross.”

“Just move.”

“Nooo~” Reiji whined.

Ranmaru grunted.

“Reiji, I’m not kidding.”

“RanRan, do you know how hard it is to find that perfect spot ? If we move I’ll lose it forever !”

“You’ll lose it anyway, we won’t stay here forever.”

“RanRaaaaan.”

Ranmaru grunted even more.

“Reiji, I’ll fucking pee on you I’m not even kiddin’.”

“RanRan ! Watch your mouth !”

“Reiji.”

“However, I must say I am surprised RanRan.”

Ranmaru blinked.

“By what ?”

“I didn’t know you had such kinks RanRan, you should’ve told me.”

“Oh for God’s sake.”

“Sorry, but I’m not into that RanRan.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Reiji chuckled, but finally moved from his spot, letting Ranmaru go.

“Eh… I’m feeling weird now.”

Ranmaru let out a small laugh and leaned down to kiss Reiji’s lips.

“I bet you’ll find an even comfier position in bed, Rei.” he murmured.

Reiji’s eyes lit up at the nickname and he grinned.

“You believe so ?”

“I know so, you always end up sleeping on me.”

“That’s because you’re like a big sluffy bear RanRan !”

Ranmaru scoffed.

“‘M not fluffy.”

“Not when you’re naked~ But with those clothes ? Definitely.”

Ranmaru chuckled and Reiji followed suit.

“Meet me in bed then ?” Reiji asked, his tone a bit more seductive.

“Your attitude doesn’t really match your clothes Rei.”

“Oh, come on RanRan !”

Ranmaru chuckled again and winked.

“I’ll meet you in bed.”

And then he run towards the bathroom.

They got more than comfortable that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft RanRei is best RanRei
> 
> You can make your requests on Tumblr @sunshinereiji ! =D


End file.
